Anko Anko no Mi
Introduction The Anko Anko no Mi is a Logia class devil fruit and it was eaten by Akuma Z. Daisuke Appearance The Anko Anko no Mi is a blue, square/spherical shaped fruit with a stem sprouting out of the top, with swirls that go in a curly "S" like-pattern. Its overall appearance greatly resembles a Yubari King. Usage The fruit allows one to become, generate and manipulate Dark Matter, the very essence of nothingness. Dark Matter is shown as a deep black energy or purple and sometimes shown blue or white. The speed at which this Dark Matter move increase as the amount of energy applied to the Dark Matter increases. Strengths and weaknesses Dark Matter is an odd, energy substance which circumvents and sometimes completly defies the laws of physics, allowing the user great flexibility in it's use. It repels normal matter violently while moving, causing small amounts of Dark Matter moving at moderlaty high speeds to strike with emmense force; conversely, it becomes a perfect insulater when absolutly still, completly absorbing and negating all forms of energy contacting it. This makes it ideal for defense, as a barrier of Dark Matter would be impervious to any form of attack.The matter-repelling properties of moving Dark Matter do not seem to effect Akuma himself. The principle weakness of Dark Matter lies in exploiting it's unique traits. Although impervious when stationary, it's is highly conductive when moving, making any energy based attack highly effective against it when it is attacking. The standard Devil Fruit weakness do apply, but they can be tricky to utalize. If the user is forced into the water before he can change into Dark Mater, then the weakness normally. If, however, he can change into Dark Matter before reaching the waters surface, the momentum of him moving will cause him to resist the sea water, and he'll be fine as long as he dosn't stop moving. Seastone would effect the user, but only when he s not moving, since moving Dark Matter would repel the Seastone before it could nullify the Fruits power. Akuma is also able to nullify other devil fruit users powers along with this, he can control momentum almost like gravity itself. Energy Absorption: Able to absorb energies that the user comes in contact with Akuma. Dark Matter Manipulation: Ability to psionically tap and manipulation of Dark Matter for various effects. This ability to wield energy seemed to be infinite. *''Variable Dark Matter Blasts:'' The user can generate light, heat, force, and electricity or really any form of energy in the form of powerful blasts. The user can generated these blasts from any part's of their body. *''Propelled Flight:'' By releasing energy under the feet; the user, after alot of training, Akuma can fliy. *''Solid Energy Constructs:'' The user can solidify his or her energy into force-fields and other shapes. *''Energy Detection:'' Capable of detecting energy signatures from great distances. This included other Devil Fruit user's with energy powers. *''Power Suppression: ''Can apparently use this power to override those of another person's Devil Fruit aura, making them temporarily unable to use them. It is unknown if this was limited to only logia's. *''Dark Matter Self-Sustenance:'' The user is capable of taking certain forms of Dark Matter and using them as food or as a source for their powers. User may not need to eat or sleep if they have enough of a certain form of energy or are able to constantly absorb it. Supplementary Moves Bushin= ''(Fighting Form): In ''Bushin, the energy used by the practitioner can act as an extension of their body. By utilising the aura, the user can extend the range and force of their physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will actually make contact with the target. Shunidō= ''(Instant Movement): A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. Akuma compacts his body in a layer of Dark Matter that, instead of being used offensively; is used to move at light speed. The technique speeds up neural synapses to react faster to danger and to push physical prowess to the absolute limit, allowing for tremendous raw ''Kaiten= (Revolving Heaven): The user generates a huge amount of Dark Matter from themselves, the user then spins rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a rotating shield of wind around themselves and tossing away any nearby attackers. The user can also actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. Nagashi'='' (Flow): refers to the flowing of energy through an object , or hands and feet of the user, to preform attacks. Ex for this is: *The power to channel energy into one's fists or feet to enhance strikes. *The power to' take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. Attacks *''Anko Orb= (Dark Matter Orb): is an dark matter orb that varies in power. (Note: the latter can destroy someone over and worst case; destory a war ship.) **''Ankosadan= (Scattering Dark Matter Bullets): It is a big 'Dark Matter Orbs; it then splits into smaller, but faster spheres that attack the foe at medium speeds, inflicting considerable *Tsuibi= (Tracking): A controllable version. *Kusari= (Chain): First, the user charges their energy into an ''Kienzan'', then he releases an barrage of them; cutting the opponent(s) or object(s) into parts. ''Kūshō''= (Empty Palm): After gather the energy for this specific move, the user then thrust their palm out. A "vacuum shell" compressed is formed to attack the opponent from a distance, blowing them off their feet with tremendous force. *Kūhekishō= (Empty Wall Palm): A more powerfull and more widespreeding move then the ''Kūshō''. This move, unlike the other one, can be used for more then one oppenent. This move, however needs to use both hands to use. ''Hashō''= (Tearing Palm): A powerful technique that can cut and slash through any material that we know of, except diamond and seastone. By summoning the energy to their hand, and then swipes a slicing wind wave which appears to be controlled by the user's will and thoughts. ''Shigan=''' (Finger Gun): is a short, strong Dark Matter finger beam that strikes an opponent with great force, or pierce, if really nessecary. *Tajū Shigan= '''(Multiple Finger Gun): Forms mulitple '''Shigan attacks at once. 'Senbon=' (A thousand long cylindrical objects): This move is specialised in more speed, by being transformed energy into countless sharp senbon, all aimed at the enemy. By increasing the amount of energy used, the number of senbon also increases. It can become even more effective by using it together with Kenbunshoku Haki, allowing the user to precisely shoot for the enemy's vital points. 'Eisō= (Sharp Spear): By shaping energy into a form sufficient for an discharge and using it together with the user's own "thrust". This technique uses the user's concentration to form the Dark Matter into a spear/blade-shape, adapting it for mid-range attacks. Although not a powerful attack, its increased range means there is less of a risk to the user and more of a surprise for the enemy. The blade can also be swung in order to cut things as well as cause fatal injuries. Also can be used as a sword. *Issen= (One Flash): A single slash while using the'' Eisō''. *Maisen= (Dancing Flash): Is after putting another'' Eisō in the oppisite hand, you slash your opponent 2-10 times in a row. *''Maichimonji= ''(Straight Line): launches a slighty crescent moon-like projectile of compressed air to the opponent with great speed. *''Naoden= ''(Straight Transmission): A '''''Eisō on opposite hands to one another. Connecting the techniques together, they form a chain between themselves that is able to slice through objects with great ease. Bakukaze= ''(Destructive Wind): is an Dark Matter wave attack. First, the user holds both of his or her arms at their side and charges energy around their body. Then, the user pulls their right arm back and swings it forward to fire a funnel of energy-charged air at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. ''Rensa ''= (Lotus Chain): First a halo of dark energy spreads around the user's hands as this technique is activated, then the technique encircles the user's hand and from that the beams are shot out towards the enemy. The user is able to alter the beams direction after being shot, making it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy, even bypassing hostages held in close proximity. The user can increase the number of beams to a great amount to pin down an enemy. ''Uzuhame= (Swirling Destruction): A condense energy ball for striking. The compacted nature and moving speed of the energy allows the Uzuhame to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. This tends to launch the target backward after being hit or, if the target is lying on the ground or being launched to the ground, the destructive force is enough to form a crater. Masenko= (Demon Blast): This attack is formed when the user cupp's their hands, that are drawn to the user's side and the energy is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands. The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of darkness. Chōshinsei= (Hypernova): Akuma gathers huge amounts of dark matter which turns into a strong continuous Discharge upward and expels darkness. When used it is quite swift, and if the user is not careful of it, the Hypernova could absolutely obliterate a island. Forms Kotex mōdo (Hypernova Mode): This is the equivalent of the Gomu Gomu no Mi's Gear Second. The user crosses their arms over their head and brings them down fast releasing black energy that pumps up their muscle mass and increases their speed where he can move as fast as kizaru and power up. Genkai= (The Limit): This form is usually activated when Akuma fights a strong opponent and has no other choice. This form increases Akuma's power and speed drastically. At this form he can move faster than the speed of light but there's a major drawback, when it's over it causes intense pain. This time black markings are all over his body.